


The Inferno Knights- Arc 1

by XFangHeartX



Series: The Inferno Knights [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Mega Evolution, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The realm of Kyrus...a world where Pokemon rule and human beings do not exist. Here, lawlessness and injustice run rampant, but only a brave guild of knights will stand up for what's right: the Order of the Rising Sun! A band of brave, noble Pokemon who stand up for truth, justice, righteousness, and peace for all of Kyrus. In the village of Cynderstohn, the home base for the knights, one little Growlithe named Alexis and her best friend, a timid and pessimistic Shiny Vulpix named Daniel, dares to brave the odds and do something that no one thought would be possible at her age: become the youngest member of the knights. With a bit of courage and determination, she just might make her dream come true, no matter what obstacles get in her way! But will she succeed? Find out in...THE INFERNO KNIGHTS!!!





	1. Arc 1: Episode 1- The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a DeviantART group I'm in called Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Unity. After a while, though, I saw other people break away from the group and do things with their own characters, so I thought, why not?
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak
> 
> Story © Me

Episode 1: The Beginning

 

Vast plains…lush, green forests…wide open blue seas…rocky mountains…frozen tundra…and parched desert wastelands. All this and more make up the great realm of Kyrus, a world where humans never existed. Instead, only one variety of species makes up this world’s populace: Pokemon.  
  
 Since the era where Kyrus began, the Pokemon were once savage, feral creatures, but as time went on, they had begun to evolve, even mastering human speech. They developed towns and countries, and even begin to grow families together, finding ways to prosper off natural resources, and even beginning to sell goods in exchange for monetary value.  
  
 Unfortunately, some choose to ignore progress, staying to their feral natures, and even begin to menace the villages and towns. Even those who are intelligent had become corrupt, choosing to oppress their fellow Pokemon, demanding taxes and goods even from those who not a single coin to their name.  
  
 Kyrus had transformed into a world of lawlessness, injustice, and fear.  
  
 Just as it seemed that all hope was lost…a band of Pokemon rise to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. They stood, proud and tall, clad in shining armor that looked as if they had been from the strongest, finest metals, while before them stood a Lucario, donning a red cape with a giant flaming bird on the back, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked down defiantly at those who wished to harm the innocent.  
  
 War erupted, these armor-clad knights against the immoral Pokemon. It lasted for more than 10 years with seemingly no end. Both armies suffered great casualties…but when then 9th year came, it was the armored heroes who emerged victorious. The Pokemon rejoiced, but the Lucario ceased their cheers.  
  
 “Do not think for a moment that this peace will last forever,” he told them. “This war my comrades and I fought in is just one of many. There will be many hardships…those will still come to hinder your progress and break the peace you work so hard to protect…but fear not! There will always be those who will aid you! We, the Order of the Rising Sun, no matter where we are, will always come to aid those in need!”  
  
 With that, the Lucario and his band of knights left, spreading their influence wherever they could. Since that day, the Order of the Rising Sun had stayed true to their oath: to right the wrongs all over Kyrus and protect the innocent in order to sustain peace.  
  
 38 years have passed since that war…and even now, things are still difficult.  
  
 In a small village known as Hillingham, the townsfolk had been rounded up into the square, facing a Pangoro with a scar over his left eye who held a spear made with a bamboo stalk in on and a twig in his mouth. Around him are various other Pokemon, such as a Scizor wearing a black bandanna around his neck, a Hitmonchan with an eye patch over his right eye, a Mightyena with a big hole in his ear, a Mankey with fur missing in some places, and perched on his shoulder is a Tranquill.  
  
 “What are you doing here, Nero?!” asked an elderly Delphox, long gray whiskers protruding from his muzzle and chin and using his stick as a walking cane. “We already paid you our protection dues, today!”  
  
 “Shut up!” shouted the Hitmonchan. “The dues doubled! So we’re back to take whatever you’ve got.”  
  
 “That includes little snot-nosed brats, too,” said Nero, the Pangoro as he chew his twig. However, the villagers began to complain.  
  
 “You’re mad is what you are!” shouted a male Croconaw. “Our children don’t have any money of their own! There’s no way they can pay for themselves!!”  
   
 “You stole so much from us, that we can’t even give them a proper allowance!” cried an Espeon.  
  
 “Well,” said Nero, “I guess that means that the brats have to die. Too bad.”  
  
 He then snapped his fingers, causing his snickering cronies to advance upon the fearful townsfolk, who stood protectively before the frightened children.  
  
 “Don’t worry,” said the Scizor, raising his pincers. “This shouldn’t hurt.”  
  
 “Yeah,” added the Mankey, holding a wooden club. “We won’t feel a thing! Hahahahahaha!”  
  
 Just as the thugs are preparing to make due on their threat…  
  
 “Hold it, right there!!”  
  
 Nero and his goons all looked back in confusion before they turned around and spotted another group of Pokemon, consisting of a female Absol in pale rose armor with some kind of marble in the middle of the collar, a male Scizor wearing silver armor, a Blastoise wearing dark blue armor, and finally, an Arcanine with yellow fur, clad in grayish-blue armor with silver outlines, standing before the group.  
  
 “Who the hell are you guys?!” asked Nero. “Can’t you see we’re busy?! Get lost!”  
  
 “It’s you who needs to get lost, punk,” said the armored Scizor.  
  
 “Excuse me?!” Nero questioned. “Who the hell do you think you’re talking to?!”  
  
 “We know who we’re talking to, scum,” the Absol spoke. “You are Nero of the Bamboo Mountains.”  
  
 “That’s right,” Nero answered, gripping his spear. “And you’re interrupting important business! Now leave!”  
  
 “It’s you who needs to leave,” said the Arcanine. “You have oppressed these good folk for far too long, and now it’s time for you to pay the price!”  
  
 “Yeah, so you’ve got a choice!” shouted the Blastoise. “Leave or we kick your tails! Which is it?!”  
  
 “Why you!” Nero growled. “Who the hell do you think you are?!!”  
  
 “We are knights of the Order of the Rising Sun,” answered the Arcanine. “I am Commanding Officer Damien, and I order you all to leave this village, at once!!”  
  
 Hearing this caused both the villagers and the bandits to gasp.  
  
 “D-did he say ‘knights’?!” asked the Mightyena.  
  
 “Of the Order of the Rising Sun?!” asked the Bandit Scizor.  
  
 “D-don’t listen to them!” Nero shouted. “They’re just bluffing, you fools! Don’t just stand there!! Get them already!!”  
  
 Upon hearing that order, the bandits roared as they charged, causing the Absol to sigh.  
  
 “Why do they always wanna do things the hard way, Damien?” she asked.  
  
 “I wish I knew, Nova,” Damien replied, his eyes still fixed on the thugs. “ATTACK!!!”  
  
 With that, the three armor-clad ‘mons charge right back at their opponents.  
  
 “Take THIS!!” shouted Nova as she threw blue balls of sinister flame summoned with her horn at the Mightyena and the Hitmonchan, causing him to scream at the burning pain. Concurrently, the Blastoise literally had a Mankey on his back, the primate knocking his paws against his head like a drum.  
  
 “I said knock it off!!” shouted the Blastoise.  
  
 “What’s the matter, Justin?” asked the armor-clad Scizor, locking claws with his bandit counterpart. “Can’t handle such a little pest like that?”  
  
 “Ha!” Justin laughed. “Just watch this, Levi!!”  
  
 Suddenly, he pulled his head, tail, and limbs into his shell, dropped to the ground, and started to spin around like a top. As he spun faster and faster, the Mankey began to grow dizzy before he was sent crashing into the Bandit Scizor.  
  
 “What did you that for?!” Levi asked. “I almost had him!”  
  
 “Oh, sure!” Justin spat. “You would’ve taken all day, ya chump!”  
  
 Damien shook his head at his comrades before glaring at Nero, who, in a slight panic, was holding an Eevee in his arm and pointing his spear at his head.  
  
 “Well, Nero,” said the Arcanine. “Guess it’s just you and me, now.”  
  
 “Sh-shut up!!” shouted Nero, although in a bit of a shaken tone. “You take another step and I kill this kid! You got that?!”  
  
 “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” warned Damien as he stepped forward. “Seriously.”  
  
 “I said back off!!” Nero cried. “I’m counting to 3, asshole!!”  
  
 Damien only glared at the Pangoro, who tightened his grip on the frightened child.  
  
 “1...” Nero counted, his spear pointed at the Eevee’s head. “2-”  
  
 Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Damien disappeared and reappeared in front of Nero, his right front paw curled up into a fist.  
  
 “3, right?” he asked to the shocked Nero…whose face was soon introduced to the Fire-type’s knuckles, which distorted the bear’s face somewhat and knocked out several teeth, as well as the twig in his mouth. The Pangoro soon toppled to the ground, accidentally tossing the Eevee out of his arms before collapsing completely, and Damien casually held out his paw, catching the child in his arm.  
  
 Nero’s Tranquill companion, in his fright, flapped off the moment his boss was defeated.  
  
 “You okay, kiddo?” he asked.  
  
 “Yeah!” answered the Eevee. “Thanks, mister!”  
  
 “That was a bit reckless, don’t you think?” asked Nova in an annoyed tone.  
  
 “I got the kid back, didn’t I?” asked Damien.  
  
 “Ugh…!” Nova groaned. “You’re absolutely insufferable!”  
  
 “Why thank you,” the Arcanine smirked.  
  
 “That wasn’t a compliment, moron,” Nova answered.  
  
 “Psh!” Damien scoffed. “Whatever.”  
  
 A few minutes later, Nero and his gang had all been scraped up and thrown into a wheeled steel cage pulled by a Zebstrika.  
  
 “Is everyone all right?” Damien asked the villagers.  
  
 “Yes, thanks to you,” said the Croconaw from earlier.  
  
 “We can’t thank you enough,” added the elderly Delphox. “Please, if there’s anything we can do to repay you-”  
  
 “Seeing you all safe and Nero and his gang captured is reward enough,” Nova interjected.  
  
 “Just continue your peaceful lives as if this never happened,” added Levi. “Should trouble come again, we knights will be sure to come to the rescue, no matter where we are.”  
  
 With that, the armor-clad ’mons took their leave with the grateful villagers waving goodbye to them.  
  
 “Hey, mister!” called out the Eevee. “You think I’ll be a knight like you, one day?”  
  
 Damien paused…but then a chuckle escaped his throat.  
  
 “You sound like someone I know,” he said, not turning to face the boy. “…You might be, when you’re a little older.”  
  
 The Eevee gasped, a look of whimsy appearing in his eyes as he watched the brave knights leave the humble village behind. As they did, Nova approached Damien’s side with a smile upon her face.  
  
 “What?” asked the Arcanine, grinning back at her.  
  
 “You’re becoming quite the idol, aren’t you?” Nova asked. “Though if we have more knights like you, I think we might be in a bit of trouble.”  
  
 “Oh, c’mon, I’m not that bad, am I?” Damien asked.  
  
 “You should probably talk to your old man about that,” said Levi, causing Justin to snicker while the Fire-type only rolled his eyes.  
  
 “Ha-ha-ha,” their leader laughed sarcastically. “Very funny, Mister ‘I-Have-To-Shine-My-Claws-Every-Five-Minutes’.”  
  
 Now it was the Scizor’s turn to sneer while the others laughter surrounded him. Even Nero and his goons laughed at him.  
  
 “I think we’ve had enough of your monkeyshines, Commander,” Levi said. “Now enough lollygagging. We have to get back to Cynderstohn and report to the Grand Master.”  
  
XXX  
  
 The village of Cynderstohn: a prosperous and well-populated village near the Northeastern Province. It is here that the Order of the Rising Sun makes its home base. The villagers get along very well with each other, and knowing that the knights live right in the heart of the village made them feel all the more safe.  
  
 “Look!” exclaimed a Smeargle that was milking a Miltank. “Commander Damien and his troop have come home!”  
  
 Upon hearing that, the whole village came running and cheering as Damien, Nova, Justin, and Levi appeared with their captive fugitives.  
  
 “Yeah, that’s right!” Justin exclaimed, waving his stubby arms to the villagers. “We saved the day again!”  
  
 “Glory hog,” muttered Levi.  
  
 Nova could only chuckle and shake her head at the two rivals.  
  
 “I’m going on ahead to headquarters,” Damien said before he walked away. “You guys take care of Nero and his idiots.”  
  
 “See ya later, Damien,” Nova said. “Oh, and say hi to your dad!”  
  
 “I will,” Damien replied as he kept walking. As he did, Nova watched him with a small smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
 “Are you ever gonna stop looking at his ass?” Justin asked.  
  
 “Huh?!” Nova muttered as she looked up at the Water-type.  
  
 “Look, Nova, we all know you like him,” Levi said. “Well…everyone except Damien, that is. Will you just tell him, already?”  
  
 “For the last time, I don’t like him that way!” barked the Absol. “Just because we’ve been friends since we were little, it doesn’t mean a damn thing! Sheesh!”  
  
 “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that while we take Nero here to prison,” said Levi, causing the Dark-type to sneer while Justin just snickered.  
  
 “Oh, shut up, Justin, you fat turtle!!” Nova barked.  
  
XXX  
  
 A large castle sits in the heart of Cynderstohn with two giant flags waving in the wind, bearing the crest of the Order of the Rising Sun: a giant flaming bird with the sun shining behind it. Surrounding the castle is an iron fence, 42 ft in diameter and only 12 ft high with spikes on top.  
  
 As Damien neared the gate, he began to hear a small ruckus going about outside it. He seemed surprise at first, but then sighed.  
  
 “Not again,” he muttered as he drew closer, and soon enough, something came into view: a blue-furred Houndoom, his right eye red and his left eye orange, a scar going across his muzzle, clad in silver armor while he tries to hold back a little blue-eyed, orange-reddish vest-wearing Growlithe with her mane styled into a Mohawk with two little bangs. Behind her stood a tentative-looking, golden-furred Vulpix, his six tails curled up betwixt his hind legs.  
  
 “Dammit, John! Lemme in, already!!” shouted the Growlithe.  
  
 “Fat chance, you damned brat!” spat the Houndoom, known as John, as he held her back with one paw. “I thought I told you, no kids allowed in here!”  
  
 “Alexis, let’s just go back to school already!” cried the Vulpix. “Seriously, we’re gonna get in big trouble! This is gonna go on my permanent record!!”  
  
 “I’m not going back to that boring school!” the Growlithe, Alexis, argued as she struggled against John’s paw. “I’m gonna be a knight, dammit, and no one’s gonna stop me!!”  
  
 “Hey!!”  
  
 The two smaller Fire-types turned to see Damien approach.  
  
 “Oh, Damien!” Alexis chirped as she ran to the Arcanine. “Perfect timing! Could you have John-”  
  
 “What are you doing here, Alexis?!” Damien asked. “You promised Dad no more playing hooky!”  
  
 “But Damien-” Alexis complained.  
  
 “And what’s Daniel doing here?!” asked Damien, looking at the Vulpix. “Don’t tell me you’ve got him playing hooky, too!”  
  
 “Ah, wait a minute!” cried Daniel. “For the record, I only followed Alexis to make her come back to school!”  
  
 “Your sister’s still got it in her head that she can become a knight,” said John before he laughed. “Pretty funny, right?! She knows someone at her age can’t be a knight!”  
  
 “Shut up, John,” Damien said, causing the hound to go silent. “And as for you Alexis, you’re going back to school, right now!”  
  
 “I don’t wanna go back to school!” Alexis shouted. “It’s stupid and boring and I don’t need it!!”  
  
 “You _do_ need it!” Damien argued. “You think I became a knight by skipping school every day?! Now go back to school before-”  
  
**DING-DONG-DONG-DING!  
**  
 “Oh, no…!” Daniel muttered with dread. “That was the final bell for school! I can’t believe I missed class! My Mom will kill me!”  
  
 “Hooray, school’s out!” Alexis cheered.  
  
 “IT’S NOT FUNNY!!” Damien barked, causing her to flinch. “Dammit, Alexis, why are you making this so difficult?! Why can’t you just go to school like a good kid?!”  
  
 “Because I wanna be a knight, dammit!!” Alexis argued back.  
  
 “You’re too young to be a knight!! You’re 15!!”  
  
 “You were 18 when you became a knight!!!”  
  
 “Yeah, and I went to school even then!! If you keep this up, you’ll be expelled!!!”  
  
 “MAYBE I WANNA BE EXPELLED!!!”  
  
 “WHY?!! SO YOU CAN TURN INTO A COMMON THUG?!!”  
  
 “What is going on out here?!”  
  
 The group turned to see another Arcanine, this one with darker orange fur like most, but he had bangs covering his right eye, revealing his blue left eye. A dark red cape is draped over his shoulders, the edges embroidered with golden yellow thread. The collar was fastened by a golden badge in the shape of a sun, he had a kiseru pipe in his mouth, and pinned to one side of the cape are two medals. His most distinguishing features, though, are the scars on the left side of his face, chest, and left flank.  
  
 “Dad!” Damien and Alexis exclaimed.  
  
 “G-Grand Master Jerome!” John stammered.  
  
 “M-Mr. Cliffton!” Daniel stuttered.  
  
 The Arcanine glared at the four before his eye fell on Damien.  
  
 “Damien, why are you report on Hillington Village?” asked Jerome.  
  
 “I was just about to come in there, Dad,” Damien replied before he glowered down at Alexis. “It’s just that _someone_ decided to play hooky, again.”  
  
 Alexis grinned sheepishly while Jerome sighed in disbelief.  
  
 “Why am I not surprised?” he asked. “Alexis, must we go through this, everyday?! For the last time, I keep telling you, you’re too young to join the knights!”  
  
 “I told you,” John smirked.  
  
 “But Dad!” Alexis argued. “Knights are so cool! They go on adventures and fight monsters and bad guys! It’s way better than going to school, everyday! Right, Danny?”  
  
 “Uh, actually, I-” Daniel started.  
  
 “See? Danny gets it!” Alexis said.  
  
 “You didn’t even let me finish what I was gonna say!” Daniel rebuked.  
  
 “Dad, c’mon!” the pup said as she ran up to her father, looking up at her father. “Please, lemme be a knight! Pretty please?”  
  
 “First, I need to hear your brother’s report,” said Jerome. “Maybe we can discuss it in the banquet hall.”

XXX

Alexis stabbed the roasted Tauros flank steak with her fork, its juices dripping from the punctures as she dragged it from the tray to her plate, which already had fried Ducklett cutlets and a whole rope of sausages that was sprinkled with grated Tamato Berry.  
  
 “Must you pile everything on the table onto your plate?” asked Daniel, irritably, as he ate a piece of Oran Berry pie. “You’re not a Snorlax, for goodness sake! In fact, I think you eat more than a Snorlax does!”  
  
 “Ah, can it, I’m starving!” Alexis argued. “The food at the school cafeteria sucks anyway.”  
  
 With that, she chomped down on her roast Tauros while Damien ate a bowl of Wild Tepig belly curry and Jerome took a bite of braised Bouffalant ribs.  
  
 “So, Damien,” said Jerome. “How did things go in Hillingham?”  
  
“Well, Nero was taken care of,” Damien answered. “Nova, Levi, and Justin should’ve had him and his pals in prison by now. Hillingham shouldn’t have anymore problems…for the time being, anyway.”  
  
 “Excellent,” Jerome said.  
  
 “Man, Damien, you’re so awesome!” exclaimed Alexis, her eyes sparkling. “You really showed those bad guys, huh?! I bet you kicked their asses, just like you always do! You’re the whole reason I wanna be a knight!”  
  
 “Oh, sure, child,” spoke a gruff, deep voice. “That is, if you like being a damned, weak-ass pansy.”  
  
 The four turned to see a Houndoom, but his black fur seemed to be graying with age, and he is clad in black armor with white spikes on the helmet. He had a scar down the left side of his face and had curled horns like a ram, and both horns seemed to be cracked a bit. He also had a bit of an underbite, for two fangs sticking out of his lower lip.  
  
 “Oh, great,” Damien muttered in irritation. “It’s Victor, again.”  
  
 Daniel whimpered as he hid under the table while Alexis just glared. As for Jerome, he just sat there with a calm face, silently puffing smoke from his kiseru.  
  
 “I bet you didn’t even ask them for a reward, like always, right?” Victor asked Damien. “How pathetic.”  
  
 “Victor, we’ve been through this,” Jerome interjected. “Seeing innocent lives safe and peace restored is reward enough.”  
  
 “Hmph!” Victor scoffed. “You’re soft, Jerome. You and your boy…wouldn’t be surprised if your daughter was soft, too.”  
  
 “Hey!” Alexis barked. “I’ll have you know that I’m not soft! …I just…still have some baby fat, okay?”  
  
 “That’s not what he means,” Daniel pointed out.  
  
 “You should be more like my boy, John,” Victor said. “Powerful, respected…feared by both enemies and his peers. _That’s_ what makes a _real_ knight.”  
  
 “I’d rather stick to being a ‘weak-ass pansy’ than become a cowardly bully,” Damien hissed, which caused Victor to growl at him, embers seeping out of his maw.  
  
 “That’s enough,” Jerome said in a warning tone. “Damien, next time, keep your comments to yourself.”  
  
 “Yes, Dad,” Damien replied.  
  
 “And Victor,” the older Arcanine said, “we’ve never changed our views before and I’m not going to change them now, and even long after I’m dead and gone, they will not change because I know Damien will uphold them when he takes my place.”  
  
 “…That’s the difference between you and me, Jerome,” said Victor. “You…you’re just too soft. I may be your second-in-command, but at least I know how the world truly works. You? Well…you’re still naïve…just as you were when the old Grand Master found you in that hellhole.”  
  
 “Hey! Don’t you talk about my Dad that way!!” barked Damien.  
  
 “Damien!!” Jerome shouts, causing his son to go silent. “This conversation is over, Victor…now please leave. I have to talk to my daughter about something.”  
  
 The Dark/Fire-type scoffed before he turned and left whilst the Arcanine took a drag from his pipe and puffed out smoke.  
  
 “Dad, why do you keep him around when you know he talks nothing but a bunch of Rapidash-shit?” Alexis asked.  
  
 “First of all, mind your language, young lady,” Jerome scolded. “Second, Victor may be a pain, but he’s a valuable asset to the Order of the Rising Sun. We may have different views, but we can both agree that we need each other.”  
  
 “But…he’s such a jerk,” Alexis argued, “and his son’s even worse.”  
  
 “They’ll come around in time,” Jerome assured as he got up from the table. “Now then…I want you to come with me. We need to talk.”  
  
 “…You’re not gonna let this school thing go, are you?” asked Alexis, a bit annoyed.  
  
 “…Damien? Daniel?” Jerome asked. “Could you two leave us alone?”  
  
 “Sure, Dad,” Damien replied as he turned to leave. “C’mon, Danny. I’ll probably take you home.”  
  
 “Okay,” Daniel answered as he followed after him. “Thanks, Damien.”  
  
 As soon as the doors to the banquet hall shut, Alexis looked at her father, who looked down at her sternly.  
  
 “Alexis…why can’t you just be a good girl and stay in school, like you’re told?” asked Jerome.  
  
 “Because I don’t wanna go to school,” Alexis replied. “I wanna be a knight, like Damien and Nova. I don’t see why I have to go to school when there’s something more exciting than that! I’d get to go on adventures and see the world! That’s way cooler than school!”  
  
 “You think Damien became a knight to be ‘cool’, Alexis?” asked the Arcanine. “Do you think that being a knight is just some way to be popular to you? That it’s all a game?!”  
  
 “…Well…it would be cool-” the teenage pup started.  
  
 “Alexis, being a knight is not a game!” Jerome said, sternly. “It’s a very big responsibility!”  
  
 “What do you mean?” Alexis asked.  
  
 “…Alexis,” Jerome began, “being a knight in the Order of the Sun is no game. It’s not something someone uses to be popular and it’s not something take lightly. We may get to see the world beyond Cynderstohn, but there’s more to it than that.”  
  
 “But when Damien leaves, he’s always smiling, like he’s having fun,” Alexis said.  
  
 “He may be smiling,” Jerome said, “but your brother is actually scared to death.”  
  
 “W…what?” the Growlithe asked in surprise. “What do you mean?”  
  
 “Alexis,” Jerome began, “I send your brother, his friends, and every other knight here on dangerous missions almost everyday. It may look like your brother’s smiling, but deep down, he’s scared to death…because he’s risking his life on a daily basis.”  
  
 Hearing this caused Alexis to gasp in shock, while outside, Daniel had his ear glue to the door, his eyes wide in disbelief before he looked up at Damien, who sat behind him with a somewhat knowing yet dismal look on his face.  
  
 “Is that true?” the Vulpix whispered, earning a nod in response.  
  
 Back in the banquet hall, Alexis looked up at Jerome as he continued speaking.  
  
 “Alexis…being a knight in the Order of the Rising Sun is a job we take seriously,” he told her. “However…sometimes, lives are lost in the line of duty. Levi? His father was a Commander Knight, like your brother…but he was killed by a monster. Nova? Her mother and sister were knights…but they were killed by bandits. Justin? His brother, Michael, was taken prisoner by enemy forces and was never seen again…he’s been assumed dead.”  
  
 Alexis gasped in horror.  
  
 “I…I never knew any of those things!” she cried.  
  
 “That’s because you were naïve,” Jerome replied. “Honestly, I didn’t want to tell you…but you can’t keep living like this, thinking that being a knight is just some game. Now, believe me…I didn’t want Damien to be a knight, to be honest, because I was afraid I’d lose him. When your Mother, Alexia, died after laying your egg, I was afraid to lose both your brother and you…but when I saw that determined spirit in your brother’s eyes, I knew I couldn’t deny him  something he always wanted…and Alexis…I can see that same spirit in you.”  
  
 “You can?” Alexis asked.  
  
 “Mm-hmm,” Jerome nodded. “Now, sweetheart…I’m not trying to deter you. I just want you think on this…and if you still want to be a knight, even after learning this information, that’s okay with me…but don’t skip school anymore, okay? You’ve got your whole life ahead of you, and your dream’s not going anywhere. You can be a knight when you’re a little older, okay?”  
  
 “…You promise, Daddy?” Alexis asked.  
  
 “I promise,” Jerome smiled, causing his daughter to smile before she went up and nuzzled him, affectionately.  
  
 “I love you, Daddy.”  
  
 “I love you, too, Firefly.”  
  
 Outside, Daniel sniffled as big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
 “It’s…it’s so beautiful…!” he whispered.  
  
 Damien chuckled and shook his head.  
  
 “I don’t think I’ll ever get inside my old man’s head,” he mused.  
  
 Just then, the door opened, and Alexis came trotting out with Jerome following after her.  
  
 “Why don’t you go on home, Alexis?” Jerome asked. “Your brother will be there after I have a talk with him.”  
  
 “Okay, Dad,” Alexis answered. “C’mon, Danny. I’ll walk you home.”  
  
 “Thanks,” Daniel answered as he followed his best friend. “See you later, Damien and Mr. Cliffton!”  
  
 As the two teenagers left, Jerome looked over to Damien, who looked a bit concerned.  
  
 “What’s wrong, Dad?” Damien asked.  
  
 “I’m worried about your sister,” Jerome answered. “Your mother was right when she said Alexis would grow up to be more like me.”  
  
 “And you think that’s a bad thing?” Damien asked.  
  
 “Damien, you don’t understand,” Jerome replied. “That’s the same kind of rebellious attitude I had as a child…the same kind of attitude that almost got me killed during that war, many years ago. I barely survived.”  
  
 “So what are you saying?” the younger Fire-type asked.  
  
 “I’m saying I don’t want Alexis to bite off more than she can chew,” his father answered. “She tends to get in over her head sometimes…and that worries me to no end. Doesn’t it worry you, too?”  
  
 “…Sometimes,” Damien answered.  
  
 “Damien…you’re her brother,” Jerome said. “I want you to protect your sister, no matter what happens. I’d do it more if I could, but I have responsibilities here.”  
  
 “I understand, Dad,” said the son. “I promise, I’ll protect Alexis with my life.”  
  
 Jerome smiled before lifting a paw to pat his son on the shoulder.  
  
 “You’re not my son for nothing,” he said before he walked away. “Now then, I hope Nova gets back soon. I have a new assignment for her…John, Levi, and several other knights, too.”  
  
 “Dad, you know Nova and John don’t get along,” chastised Damien. “All he’ll do is hit on her.”  
  
 “Why do you think I’m having Levi go?” asked Jerome.  
  
 “…Good point,” the younger Arcanine said. “So…where are you sending them off to?”  
  
 “…The Forbidden Woods,” the Grand Master replied…and when he spoke those words, Damien could’ve sworn he felt his heart drop right into his stomach.

XXX

Sunset. Everyone is beginning to wind down and head home for the day…including Damien. However, as he walked, he had a worried expression upon his visage.  
_  
Flashback_  
  
 “The Forbidden Woods?! Have you lost your mind?!!”  
  
 Damien and Jerome stood in the latter’s study, the former glaring angrily at his father with fangs bared.  
  
 “Dad, it’s called ‘forbidden’ for a reason!!” Damien shouted. “Anyone who’s gone there has never returned!”  
  
 “I know,” Jerome answered, “and I just want to know why. That’s why I’m sending Nova, John, and Levi. They’re the best when it come to reconnaissance work.”  
  
 “I know that, Dad,” Damien replied. “It’s just…it’s just that-”  
  
 “I understand that you’re worried about Nova,” Jerome said, “but Damien…you know her better than anyone. You shouldn’t underestimate her.”  
  
 “…That doesn’t stop me from worrying about her, Dad,” Damien said. “Nova and I have been friends since we were in kindergarten together.”  
  
 “I know,” Jerome said, “but listen…I don’t want you to think I’m just needlessly throwing lives away. Nova, Levi, Justin…all my friends here…they’re like my family. I’m afraid to send them off everyday…but I always have faith that they’ll come back to me…and I let them know it, too.”  
  
 “…If you’re really sure,” Damien began, “then I won’t question your integrity, Dad.”  
  
 “All right, then,” Jerome said. “Now, go on…go on home.”  
  
 The younger Arcanine nodded before walking out of the study. A pause…but then Jerome sighed before he turned to a giant portrait on the wall: it was a smiling female Arcanine, much more slender and leaner in build than Jerome or Damien, as well as a lighter coat of orange. Her mane and tail are curlier and lighter in color than most Arcanine, and around her neck is a dark red scarf.  
  
 “…Alexia,” said Jerome. “If you were here…would you still say I’m doing the right thing?”  
  
 Silence…but then the Grand Master just chuckled.  
  
 “I guess you would say it, no matter what, wouldn’t you?” he asked before he sighed. “…I still miss you, so much…Damien still misses you, too…and I’m sure Alexis wonders about who you were.”  
  
 “Grand Master?”  
  
 Jerome turns to see Nova entering.  
  
 “You wanted to see me, sir?” the Absol asked.  
  
 “Ah, Nova,” Jerome said. “Excellent. I have an assignment for you.”  
  
_Flashback end  
_  
 Damien sighed as he approached the house that he shared with Alexis. It wasn’t anything too special. Just a common wooden hut with shingles and a fence. One might think that Damien would live in a more lavish place, but he was happy living here with his younger sister. Jerome visits whenever he can, which his son appreciates.  
  
 As Damien opened the door, he sheds himself of his armor and hangs it on a hook on the wall. Then he prepares to head up the stairs to the second floor, turned the corner, and entered his room. He gave another exhausted sigh as he flopped down on his bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift off into slumber…  
  
 “Damien?”  
  
 The golden-furred Arcanine looked to the doorway and saw his sister, looking at him worriedly. Without warning, she jumped into his front legs and curled up there, nuzzling the fur on his chest.  
  
 “…Are you okay?” Damien asked.  
  
 “…No,” Alexis muttered.  
  
 “…You’re still thinking about what Dad said, aren’t you?”  
  
 “Uh-huh…Damien…y-you’re not gonna die, right?”  
  
 “I can’t promise you that I won’t die…there might come a time when I won’t come home.”  
  
 Alexis whimpered as she lied her head on Damien’s paw.  
  
 “…Alexis,” her brother spoke, causing her to look up at him. “Remember what Dad said…don’t let this stop you from wanting to be a knight.”  
  
 “…That doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you,” said Alexis. “You’re my big brother. The only one I’ve got…and I don’t wanna lose you.”  
  
 “I know,” Damien replied.  
  
“…Damien…when I do become a knight,” Alexis began, “will you still be here?”  
  
 A pause…but the older Fire-type pulled his sister into a tight embrace.  
  
 “I promise.”  
  
 The Growlithe smiled before she nuzzled Damien’s chest lovingly.  
  
 “Thanks, Damien,” she said. “I love you.”  
  
 “I love you, too, Spitfire,” Damien said. “Now you go to sleep, ‘kay?”  
  
 The teenaged pup yawned before she rested her head on her brother’s chest, and not long after, Damien followed suit, the siblings falling asleep, curled up together…unaware of what was to take place that night.  
  
XXX  
  
 The Forbidden Woods…otherwise known as the Forest of Death. Dead trees, murky swamps, fog everywhere…one would either have to be very brave or very foolish to venture here. Anyone who has ever entered these woods has never returned alive…and tonight, Nova had just realized why.  
  
 The Dark-type panted as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but she grunted as she fell down.  
  
 “Dammit!” she cursed as she looked down at her right hind leg, which had blood seeping through the armor.  
**  
GRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARR!!!**  
  
 Nova gasped as she heard that roar somewhere up above, but the fog was so thick and the sky was obscured by the dead branches that she couldn’t see where it came from.  
  
 Somewhere ahead of her, Levi, John, and a Monferno clad in bronze armor and a dim-looking Granbull clad in silver armor are running, but the Bug/Steel-type stopped as he looked back.  
  
 “John!” Levi shouted. “Nova’s still back there! We can’t leave her!”  
  
 “We can if we move fast enough!” John shouted. “Now move!!”  
  
 “No!” Levi yelled. “Are you crazy?! Nova’s one of my best friends!”  
  
 “Too bad!” John barked. “I’m a Commander! I outrank you, and I say we leave her! She’s weak, anyway! It’s her fault she got hurt! If anything, she can slow that monster down for us!!”  
  
 “You can’t sacrifice her like this!!” Levi snarled before he flew back.  
  
 “Screw you!!!” John called after him. “Luca! Bart! Let’s go!!”  
  
 “But John-” the Monferno started.  
  
 “I SAID NOW, LUCA!!!” the blue Houndoom barked in his face before he turned and ran, the Granbull following after him. Luca looked back, regrettably, before following after them, as well.  
  
 With Levi, his beating wings carried him to Nova as fast they possibly could before the Dark-type came into view. She was limping and she looked absolutely terrified, and when the mantis looked up, he soon saw why: a huge shadow, swooping down on her from the skies, eyes flashing red with and blue flames emerging from its mouth.  
  
 “NOVA!!!” cried Levi as he jumped over her. “LOOK OUT!!!”  
  
 “LEVI!!!” Nova cried.  
**  
FWOOSH!!** A jet of blue flames shot out of the monster’s mouth…followed by a scream of agony.  
  
 “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

XXX

 The following day, Daniel is walking down the street, headed for the schoolhouse…about an hour early before the first bell rings. His younger twin brother, Wallace, is still at home, getting prepared.  
  
 As Daniel walked, he spotted a certain someone across the street from him: Alexis, who padded along, her eyes downcast.  
  
 “Hey! Alexis!” he called as he ran to her and began to walking alongside her. “You’re up early! Guess you finally decided to heed your dad’s advice, huh?”  
  
 “…What?” Alexis asked before she looked over at the golden-furred Vulpix. “Oh! Hi, Danny! What are you doing, here?”  
  
 “Uh…I’m on my way to school, like you,” Daniel answered, a bit confused and concerned at her response time. “Alexis…you okay?”  
  
 “…I was thinking about what my Dad said about knights risking their lives and such,” Alexis replied.  
  
 “You’re still worried about that?” Daniel asked. “You’re not gonna let that stop you from still wanting to be a knight, right?”  
  
 “That’s not what I’m worried about,” said Alexis. “I’m more worried about Damien…I didn’t ever think that there would be a day that he’ll get killed in action…so I asked him if he could just stay alive until I became a knight when I’m older.”  
  
 “…That’s not gonna be easy, you know,” Daniel said. “Damien’s got a really tough job.”  
  
 “…I know that,” Alexis admitted. “That doesn’t mean I can’t worry about him, though.”  
  
 “I know,” Daniel replied. “He is your brother, after all. You’ve got every right to worry about him.”  
  
 The Growlithe smiled at this.  
  
 “Thanks, Danny,” she said.  
  
 “What are friends for?” Daniel asked, returning her smile.  
  
 As the two Fire-types continued to walk down the street, they soon came upon a fork in the road: the path on the left led to The Order of the Rising Sun headquarters while the path on the right led to the schoolhouse.  
  
 “Well, Alexis,” Daniel started, “best get moving.”  
  
 With that, he walked toward the path on the right…but Alexis stood in the middle of the fork, looking off to the left.  
  
 “Alexis?” called Daniel upon noticing that he wasn’t being followed. “Come on! School’s this way!”  
  
 A pause…but then Alexis began to walk down to the path on the left, to Daniel’s shock.  
  
 “Oh, no, not again,” he muttered before he followed her. “W-wait, Alexis! What are you doing?! You promised your Dad no more hooky!”  
  
 “Okay, first off,” Alexis started, “it’s only hooky if I’m gone during school hours. We’re only an hour early. Second…I just wanna talk to Damien one more time…give him good luck before he goes off somewhere, you know?”  
  
 “…If we’re late again, I know who to blame,” Daniel deadpanned.  
  
 As the two neared the gate surrounding the headquarters, they suddenly heard a familiar voice.  
  
 “Dammit, I couldn’t believe what I saw last night!! It was like a freaking nightmare!!!”  
  
 “That sounds like John,” Daniel said.  
  
 Alexis headed over to the wall to get a closer look with her friend peering over the brick wall along with her. They soon spotted John, speaking with several other knights, among them being Luca and Bart.  
  
 “I tell you, that thing was huge!” the Houndoom exclaimed. “Well, not very huge, but still! It was bigger! As big as Damien at least, with blue flames coming out of its mouth! You couldn’t get me out there fast enough if you tried! It was a real monster!!”  
  
 “A…a monster…?!” Daniel whispered in horror.  
  
 “Wait,” Alexis whispered. “Damien told me before he left this morning that Nova, Levi, and John would be in the Forbidden Woods last night, to figure out why no one comes back from there.”  
  
 “Yeah, so what?” Daniel asked.  
  
 “…So where are Nova and Levi?” asked Alexis, causing realization to hit her Vulpix friend.  
  
 “Hey, what’s going on out here?!”  
  
 Alexis and Daniel looked up to see Damien enter the courtyard, along with Jerome and Victor.  
  
 “Ah, John,” said Victor. “Welcome back, my son.”  
  
 “Good to be back, Pops,” John answered, only to earn a glare from the older Houndoom, causing him to gulp. “Uh…I-I mean…sir.”  
  
 “That’s more like it,” said Victor.  
  
 “Hold it,” said Damien. “Where are Nova and Levi?”  
  
 “…” John remained silent, causing Damien to glare.  
  
 “…John…where are my friends?” he asked. “Answer me!”  
  
 “Why should I tell you?” John asked, only for the Arcanine to grab him by the neck and pull him close.  
  
 “Where the hell are my friends, you sack o’ shit?!” he questioned.  
  
 “Damien!!” Jerome barked. “Calm down!!”  
  
 “Okay, okay!” John cried. “I left them behind, all right?!”  
  
 “…You did what…?!” Damien asked through gritted teeth. “You bastard!!”  
  
 “Hey! It’s what my Pops always taught me!” John answered. “Ditch the idiots! Nova let herself get injured and Levi stayed behind to protect her!”  
  
 “Good point, son,” Victor said. “Who needs those two weaklings?”  
  
 “Victor!!” Jerome snapped. “That’s enough out of you!! And as for you, John, I’ll see to it that you’re punished for your cowardice!! The Order of the Rising Sun never abandon their own!!!”  
  
 “Hey! You didn’t give us orders to fight some monster!” barked John. “You told us to find out why everyone disappears in that godforsaken place, and now you know why!!”  
  
 “This isn’t over,” glared Jerome. “Damien! Rally up a rescue party! Gather as many able knights as you can, excluding John!!”  
  
 “Yes, sir!” Damien answered before he galloped off.  
  
 “You’re not serious about this, are you?” asked Victor. “It may be too late. Why bother?”  
  
 “…Because it’s my duty to uphold what we’re about,” Jerome answered.  
  
 With Alexis and Daniel, the former gasped before she turned and ran off.  
  
 “W-w-wait, Alexis!” cried Daniel. “W-where are you going?!”  
  
 “Where do you think?!” Alexis questioned. “To the Forbidden Woods, of course!”  
  
 “Wait, what?!” the Vulpix questioned. “Are you insane?! Alexis, Damien and your dad are handling this!!”  
  
 “I can’t take a chance!” Alexis replied. “What if they don’t get there in time to save Nova and Levi?!”  
  
 “You can go if you want, but I’m going to school!” Daniel argued. “There’s nothing you can do to make me go with you to that hellish place!!”  
  
 “Fine! Don’t come with me!” Alexis answered. “I’ll rescue Nova on my own if I have to!!”  
  
 With that, she ran off, and Daniel scoffed as he prepared to turn around…but then he froze and chewed his lip.  
  
 “Ah, who am I kidding?!” he cried before he ran after Alexis. “Hey!! Alexis!! Wait for me!!!”

XXX

“Well…here we are…in the Forbidden Woods…which is forbidden…! Alexis, can we go home, now?”  
  
 “Shut up, Danny!”  
  
 The two teens stood in the middle of the Forbidden Woods, staring up at the ominous tree branches looming over them like grabby, gnarled hands.  
  
 “Nova! Levi!!” Alexis called out.  
  
 “Hey, hey, hey!!” Daniel cried. “What are you doing?! Don’t go raising your voice around here! Remember what John said, there’s a monster around here!”  
  
 “Well, do you know how else we’ll find them?!” the Growlithe asked, earning nothing but silence as a response. “I thought so. Now shut up and-WAH!!!”  
  
 She yelped as she fell down a ditch, landing in a puddle of mud.  
  
 “Alexis!” cried Daniel as he looked down the ditch. “Are you okay!?”  
  
 “Unh…!” Alexis groaned as she pushed herself up on her feet. “Yeah…I’m okay…but now I guess I’m due for a bath.”  
  
 As she looked up, she noticed a familiar suit of silver armor…and a red pincer claw, lying beneath a pile of logs  
  
 “Oh, my gosh…!” Alexis gasped. “D-Danny! Danny, get down here! I think I found Levi!!”  
  
 “You did?!” Daniel asked. “W-wait, hang on! I’m coming down there!!”  
  
 He slid down the ditch, landing in the mud below before he ran over to the logs and began to dig a groove under Levi’s body.  
  
 “Okay,” Daniel said. “Try and pull him out, now!”  
  
 Alexis’s mouth clamped down on Levi’s claw and she began to yank a few times before she successfully dragged him out…but when she did, she let out a horrified gasp.  
  
 The left half of Levi’s face…it looked like it had been charred, and his left arm had been torn off. His armor was melted and singed in some places…and his right eye and mouth were wide open in shock, but his pupil had rolled into the back of his head.  
  
 “…Oh, no…!” Alexis whispered.  
  
 “He’s…he’s dead…!” Daniel said. “Look at this…it’s like he was burned to death or something!”  
  
 “…We gotta find Nova,” Alexis said, a determined expression appearing on her face. “There’s a good chance she might still be alive. We’re her only chance!”  
  
 With that, she headed further into the woods with Daniel following behind her. They walked on for what felt like hours, the mud from the swamps squelching beneath their paws. As they ventured onward, they heard soft panting.  
  
 “What’s that?” Daniel asked.  
  
 “Wait…I think I recognize that voice…!” Alexis whispered. “Nova? Nova, is that you?! It’s Alexis, Damien’s sister!”  
  
 “…Help…! Help me!”  
  
 “Nova!” Alexis called as she ran in the direction the cries were heard with Daniel following after her. However, as they ran, they hadn’t noticed a pair of flashing red eyes glaring at them from behind before they ascended to the air.  
  
 Soon, Alexis and Daniel reached the edge of a cliff, and as they looked down, the found her: Nova, lying on a ledge, looking like she could barely stand.  
  
 “Nova!!” Alexis called.  
  
 “Are you okay?!” Daniel asked.  
  
 “Aside from the fact that my leg feels like it’s gonna fall off,” Nova started, “I’m fine.”  
  
 “Hang on!” Alexis said. “We’ll get you outta there!”  
  
 “No!” Nova cried. “Alexis, go home! Go get your brother and your father!”  
  
 “Nova, I can’t leave you here!” Alexis answered. “You could die out here!”  
  
 “How are we even gonna get her outta there?!” asked Daniel. “We don’t even have a rope!”  
  
 The Growlithe looked around before she spotted a nearby broken branch, and immediately, she had an idea.  
  
 “Hey!” she said as she went up to the dismembered tree limb. “Nova can use this like a ladder and she can climb outta there.”  
  
 “Okay, but we gotta be careful,” Daniel warned. “We don’t wanna hurt Nova.”  
  
 With that, the two began to push the branch towards the cliff, which leaned towards Nova, who edged back a bit.  
  
 “Okay, Nova!” Alexis called. “See if you try and climb out!”  
  
 “Okay!” Nova nodded before she began to climb onto the branch. She grunted as she tried to use her injured leg, but all that did was cause her pain, so she tried using it less. She pulled herself up over the ledge and then flopped down tiredly on the ground.  
  
 “Ugh…!” she groaned. “Thanks, you guys.”  
  
 Daniel looked at the Absol’s leg and saw the dried blood stains on the armor…and that was coming from inside.  
  
 “This isn’t good,” he said. “Nova, how long has your leg been like this?”  
  
 “Since last night,” Nova answered.  
  
 “…It might be too late to save it,” Daniel said, “but…maybe we can use something like a splint. We can use the bark from the trees and some ivy around here.”  
  
 Alexis nodded before she went to gather those things and brought them back, and Daniel began working on splinting Nova’s leg soon after.  
  
 “…By the way,” Alexis started, “we found Levi.”  
  
 “You did, huh?” Nova asked before sighing. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Alexis.”  
  
 “How did it happen?” asked Alexis.  
  
 “When that bastard, John, ran away, Levi came back to protect me,” Nova answered, “but…when he did…that monster…it…it just…!”  
  
 She sniffled and shook her head.  
  
 “I’m sorry,” she said, her voice breaking. “It’s just…I don’t know how I’m gonna tell Damien or Justin…!”  
  
 “It’s okay,” Alexis assured. “Did you…did you see what killed him, though?”  
  
 “…Yeah…I did,” Nova answered. “It looked like-”  
  
 “Like THAT?!” Daniel asked as he looked up to see a large, dragon-like beast with black scales, a blue lower jaw and underbelly, glowing red eyes, and blue flames ignited the tip of its tails and seeped from its jaws.  
  
 “Yes, exactly like that!!” Nova cried as the three scrambled out of the way, just as the creature swooped down on them, trying to grab any of the with its claws.  
  
 “What is that?!” Alexis questioned. “It looked like…a Charizard?!”  
  
 “That’s not any Charizard I’ve ever seen!!” Daniel cried.  
  
 “That thing’s the reason no one ever leaves the Forbidden Woods!” Nova exclaimed.  
**  
GRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARR!!** The dragon roared as dived for them again, but the three ducked down, avoiding its claws once more.  
  
 “What do we do?!” Daniel asked.  
  
 “Danny, go and get Damien!” Alexis ordered.  
  
 “What?!” Daniel questioned. “Are you nuts?! What if that thing comes after me?!!”  
  
 “It won’t!” Alexis answered. “I’m gonna stay here and keep that thing occupied! Besides, someone’s gotta stay and protect Nova!”  
  
 “What?!” Nova asked. “Alexis, you’re insane! You’re only 15! Just forget about me! If something happened to you, Damien will never forgive me!!”  
  
 “No way!!” the Growlithe. “If something happened to you before Damien got here, he’ll never forgive _me_!!”  
  
 Nova and Daniel both gasped at her words, while Alexis just glared, defiantly. There came a pause…until Daniel put on a determined face.  
  
 “Try not to get hurt, okay?” the Vulpix asked.  
  
 “I’m going up against some kinda dragon monster,” said a smirking, Alexis. “I’m liable to get hurt, either way.”  
  
 “Then don’t get killed at least,” said Daniel.  
  
 “Deal,” Alexis replied.  
  
 With that, Daniel turned and ran off, but the black Charizard spotted him and growled as it prepared to give chase, only for a rock to be flung into its head.  
  
 “Hey!!” Alexis shouted. “Come and get me, you overgrown lizard!!”  
  
 The beast roared before flying towards the young canine, who dashed away as fast as she could, dodging its claws, and even then, it wouldn’t relent. It just kept diving back for her, and every time, Alexis would narrowly dodge getting grabbed. Meanwhile, Nova could only watch from her hiding place, flinching every time it looked like Alexis was about to be snatched up.  
  
 “Dammit…!” she cursed. “If only my leg weren’t hurting! Damien, wherever you are, you have to hurry!!”  
  
XXX  
  
 Concurrently, Damien, Justin, and several other knights are seen, running through the Forbidden Woods. The Arcanine jumped up onto a rock, trying to get a better vantage point of his surroundings.  
  
 “Nova! Levi!!” Damien called out…but he received no answer. “Dammit, where are they?!”  
  
 “Damien!” called a Mightyena, clad in red armor. “We found a body over here!”  
  
 Damien gasped before he headed down the same ditch where Alexis and Daniel had fallen…only to see Levi’s limp and half-charred corpse.  
  
 “…Levi…!” the Fire-type whispered as he approached the body.  
  
 “CRAP!!” Justin roared as he punched a nearby tree. “If only that damned coward John hadn’t wussed out like that, then Levi would still be alive!”  
  
 “Justin!” Damien barked. “I know you’re upset…I am, too. Levi was one of my best friends, but yelling about like a big baby won’t help him rest any easier!”  
  
 A pause…but then the Water-type sighed.  
  
 “Y-you’re right, Damien,” he said.  
  
 “Right now, we should focus on finding Nova before it’s too late,” said Damien.  
  
 “But what if it’s too late to help her, too, Commander?” asked a Combusken in bronze armor.  
  
 “We won’t know until we find her,” Damien answered.  
  
 “Hey! Hey, guys!! Hey!!!”  
  
 Damien turned to see Daniel approaching the group, panting heavily.  
  
 “What the- Daniel?!” asked the Arcanine. “What are you doing here?! You should be at school with Alexis!”  
  
 “I know,” Daniel answered as he stopped in front of him, “but Damien…Alexis…she overheard what happened to Nova and Levi, so she came here to rescue them, and well, I just had to follow her, you know? And well…we found Levi first, but he was long dead by the time we got here! And as for Nova, well, she’s alive but-”  
  
 “Where’s Alexis?!” Damien asked.  
  
 “I’m getting to that!” Daniel replied. “Anyway, we found Nova, but then, the monster that attacked her and Levi found us, and now Alexis is trying to protect Nova from that monster!!”  
  
 “WHAT?!!” Damien questioned. “IS SHE NUTS?!!”  
  
 “That’s what I said, too!!” Daniel cried. “Anyway, we gotta hurry! C’mon!!”  
  
 With that, the Vulpix ran off, leading the rescue party to Alexis and Nova’s location.  
_  
‘Alexis…please don’t get yourself killed…!’_ Damien thought.  
  
XXX  
**  
WHAM!!** Alexis cried out in pain as she was suddenly thrown against a boulder and then hit the ground. The Charizard growled at her, thinking she wouldn’t put up much of a fight after getting tossed like that, before setting its sights on Nova, who gasped as she tried to back away. Alexis grunted as she stood up, then growled as she ran after the dragon and bit its tail, causing it to roar in pain before turning to glare at her.  
  
 “I won’t…let you hurt her…!” the Growlithe hissed.  
  
 “Alexis, just leave me!” Nova shouted. “Get out of here! It’s not worth your life!”  
  
 “I won’t!!” Alexis retorted. “If I left you here…I’d be no different than John!!”  
  
 The Absol gasped as the teenage Fire-type continued to try and hold the Charizard back, but the black-scaled beast only roared and smacked her away, but Alexis refused to give up. She just kept going back, biting and clawing at the Charizard in an attempt to keep it from going after Nova, but she kept getting smacked away every time. After about 10 times, the beast had enough.  
  
 It grabbed Alexis, whirled around three times, and then threw her, causing her to spiral towards the ground until she crashed into the trees.  
  
 “NO!!” Nova cried in horror. “ALEXIS!!!”  
  
 The Charizard seemed to snicker as the Growlithe laid limp in the mud before setting its sights on Nova, again. The Dark-type gasped and tried to edge away, but all she could do was limp helplessly as the monster opened its jaws, blue flames beginning to emerge from its mouth…but then, out of nowhere, an orange blur jumped out from where Alexis had been sent flying and slammed into the beast’s jaws, forcing them shut as it was about to spew its fire. As Nova took a closer look, she gasped once more as she realized that it was none other than Alexis…only, her eyes were glowing a bright red, and it looked like her pupil had slit as her left hind paw kicked the beast into a boulder.  
  
 “W-what the-?!” Nova questioned as the Growlithe landed on the ground, standing upright on twos as she seethed, a blazing red aura surrounding her whole body.  
_  
‘Wait…I recognize that aura…!’_ thought the Absol. _‘I’ve seen her father use it before…whenever a comrade was in incredible danger…Retaliate!!’  
_  
 “RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!” Alexis roared as she charged at the Charizard, throwing a series of punches and kicks into its jaw, chest and stomach. The dragon grunted in both shock and pain as the Fire-type continued her onslaught. As she did, Daniel appeared, along with Damien and the rescue party.  
  
 “What the what?!” Daniel questioned.  
  
 “Is that…Alexis?!!” Damien asked in shock. “What’s she doing?!!”  
  
 “Damien!” Nova called. “Over here!!”  
  
 “Nova!” Damien said. “You’re okay!! But what’s going on with Alexis?!”  
  
 “She’s using Retaliate!” Nova answered.  
  
 “What?!” Damien questioned.  
  
 “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!!!” Alexis roared as began to spin, head over heels, igniting herself on fire, before she slammed right into the Charizard’s gut, the result causing him to cough up blood before he was sent crashing into several trees.  
  
 “Whoa!!” Daniel exclaimed.  
  
 “Did you see that?!” asked Justin.  
  
 “What power!” said the Mightyena knight.  
  
 “…Just like Dad…!” Damien whispered in awe.  
  
 The dust cleared…and at first, that seemed to be the end of it, but then, the Charizard growled as it pulled itself out of the fallen trees.  
  
 “Oh, no!” cried Daniel as he hid behind Damien. “It’s getting back up again!!”  
  
 “Alexis, run!!” Damien shouted.  
  
 But Alexis wouldn’t run. She only stood there, seething as the red aura continued blazing around her. The Charizard panted as it stomped toward her, and Damien and the knights prepared to leap in at any moment…but then, as the beast took a third step… **FWUMP!!** It collapsed into the mud.  
  
 Soon after, the aura around Alexis disappeared, and she followed suit.  
  
 “Alexis!!” Damien cried as he ran toward her and gently cradled her head with his paw. “Alexis, are you okay?!”  
  
 Silence, at first, and Damien’s heart seems to freeze…until his ears are met with his sister’s soft snoring, causing him to sigh in relief.  
  
 “…You really scared me there, Spitfire,” he said. “You really gave it your all, huh?”  
  
 Daniel approached Alexis, looking down at her in concern.  
  
 “She’s…she’s gonna be okay, right?” he asked.  
  
 “She’s just exhausted, Daniel,” Damien answered. “She’ll wake up soon enough.”  
  
 Suddenly, there is a flash of light, causing everyone to look up at the Charizard…but when they did, they gasped upon seeing that it was no longer covered in black scales with blue flames coming off its mouth and tail, but instead, it was in the form of your everyday, run-of-the-mill Charizard. What caught everyone’s interest the most, though, was some kind of fingerless gauntlet around its wrist…with a peculiar, sphere-shaped, black-and-blue stone in it.  
  
 “What’s that thing?” Justin asked.  
  
 “It looks like the kind of stone that Nova has in her armor,” Daniel pointed out.  
  
 “…This should be interesting,” Damien added, intrigued. “For now, let’s get Alexis and Nova home…we better get Levi, too. As for this one, we’re taking him into custody.”  
  
 “Sir!” the knights saluted.  
  
XXX  
  
 Later that day, Damien had brought Alexis home to rest, took Nova to the local doctor, had the Charizard taken into custody, giving Levi’s family his condolences, and finally came to report to Jerome, who was so shocked at what he had heard, his pipe nearly fell out of his mouth.  
  
 “She did _what_?!” Jerome asked.  
  
 “I saw it with my own eyes, Dad,” said Damien. “Ask anybody, they’ll tell you! Even Daniel saw it!”  
  
 “…Your mother was right about her,” Jerome mused. “She really is turning out to be more like me.”  
  
 “Dad, be serious,” Damien chastised. “Do you see what’s happening here?”  
  
 “…I do,” Jerome answered. “Until today…I never realized how much raw potential your sister has.”  
  
 “…Dad…are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Damien asked, causing his father to smirk.  
  
 “Perhaps,” he answered.

XXX

 The next morning, Alexis had woken up from her sleep…but she didn’t seem very enthusiastic, today.  
  
 “I just know that I’m gonna get a real earful from Dad,” she said to herself as she left the house. “I told him I wouldn’t skip school again, but I went and skipped anyway.” She then sighed. “Oh, well…guess I gotta face the music.”  
  
 As she walked, Alexis suddenly bumped into a familiar leg. She looked up to see that it belonged to none other than Damien, who looked down at her with a smile.  
  
 “Good morning, Spitfire!” he greeted. “Where you off to?”  
  
 “Uhh…school?” Alexis answered. “Might as well be there to hear the headmaster suspend me.”  
  
 “Well, you got an hour before then,” Damien said. “How about we go pick up Daniel and I walk you down there?”  
  
 “…I guess,” Alexis shrugged, and soon after she followed her brother.  
_  
‘Why was he smiling?’_ she thought. _‘Maybe he knows I’m in trouble, so he’s probably gonna rub it in my face. Most big brothers do, anyway.’  
_  
 Soon, they arrived at Daniel’s house, where they found a young Ninetales with spiky hair out in the yard, gathering up logs.  
  
 “Yo, Dustin!” Damien called.  
  
 “What do you want?” asked the Ninetales.  
  
 “Is your little brother here?” asked Damien.  
  
 “I got two of them, lame-o,” said Dustin. “Which one?”  
  
 “You know exactly which one, you dumb-ass!” Alexis barked.  
  
 Dustin glared at her before turning back to the house.  
  
 “Hey, doofus!!” he called. “Get your yellow ass out here! Your girlfriend is here to take you to school!!”  
  
 “She’s not my girlfriend, Dustin!!” Daniel called from inside, and he soon walked out, a slight blush on his face.  
  
 “Hey, Danny,” Alexis greeted. “Ready to go?”  
  
 “Yeah,” Daniel said, dismally. “I can’t believe I’m saying this…but I almost don’t wanna go to school.”  
  
 “C’mon, you two,” Damien said as he walked away, leading the two teenagers off.  
  
 “…I really hope that twerp gets in trouble for once,” said Dustin with a smirk, just as another Vulpix, this one with a regular colored coat and wearing a teal bowtie around his neck, walked out.  
  
 “Dustin, give Danny a break, will ya?” asked Wallace.  
  
 After a while, the trio arrived, not at the schoolhouse, but surprisingly at the Order of the Rising headquarters, and even from where they were standing, they could hear quite a commotion going about.  
  
 “Uh…what are we doing here?” Alexis asked.  
  
 “Shouldn’t we be at school?” asked Daniel.  
  
 “You’ll see soon enough, you guys,” Damien answered as he opened the gate and walked into the courtyard. Hesitant, but also curious, the two younger ’mons followed. As they did, they hear the sound of heralding trumpets blaring into the air, along with confetti and streamers being thrown around, and not long after, several knights and even some of the townsfolk started to cheer upon seeing them, including Nova, whose leg is in a cast, and Justin, who was whooping and throwing his fist into the air.  
  
 “Okay, now I’m confused,” Alexis spoke up. “What’s going on?”  
  
 “You two,” Damien answered. “That’s what’s going on.”  
  
 “Us?” asked Alexis. “Why?”  
  
 “Alexis! Daniel!”  
  
 The two looked up to see Jerome, beckoning them to a stage of some sort.  
  
 “Oh, great,” Alexis said, dreadfully. “We’re gonna get the ear-lashing of a lifetime, and Dad’s gonna do it in front of everyone! This day couldn’t possibly get worse!!”  
  
 “Well…at least you’re not suffering by yourself,” Daniel pointed out.  
  
 “Yeah…that takes the sting away, but not as much,” Alexis added. “Thanks, Danny.”  
  
 “Yeah…come on, we better not keep your dad waiting,” Daniel said.  
  
 With that, the two stepped up onto the stage and sat beside Jerome, who turned to the audience.  
  
 “Good Pokemon of Cynderstohn!” the Grand Master called out. “We are gathered here today to commemorate this amazing event!”  
  
 “Here it comes…!” Alexis muttered, flinching.  
  
 “The day we welcome our newest Apprentice Knights!”  
  
 “Yes!!” Alexis shouted. “I know we skipped school again, and I promised I wouldn’t, but Nova was in danger and- wait, say what?”  
  
 “What’d he say?” Daniel asked in surprise.  
  
 “The two young ones sitting beside me today,” Jerome started, “have shown bravery in the face of danger, and know not abandon their own…they are the embodiment of what the Order of the Rising Sun is all about! Therefore, I, Grand Master Jerome Cliffton, welcome my daughter, Alexis Amelia Cliffton and her friend, Daniel Maurice Rhodes.”  
  
 “Your middle name’s Maurice?” Alexis asked with a snicker.  
  
 “Sh-shut up!” Daniel barked, blushing. “How’d your Dad know about that, anyway?! Besides, I’m not the one who wants to be a knight! You do!”  
  
 “Damien!” Jerome called. “Present the armor!”  
  
 Soon, Damien came forth with two suits of armor: one red with golden embroidery, designed to look like raging flames, and the other green with a helmet and bronze chain-link leggings. He set them down in front of the two, who looked at each other. A pause…before they looked down and began to put the armor on. As soon as they did, everyone exploded into uproarious cheers.  
  
 “Well…I do feel pretty cool in this,” Daniel admitted.  
  
 “I can’t believe it…!” Alexis whispered. “I’m a knight! I’m finally a knight!”  
  
 With that, she burst into a series of excited yips and howls.  
  
 “Mom, if only you could see me, now!!” she called out to the heavens. “I’m finally in, baby!!!”  
  
 The only one in the crowd who wasn’t applauding was John, who, as punishment for his cowardly actions, was demoted to being a Soldier Knight. All he could do was sit in the back and scowl at the pup and her vulpine friend, but as he looked around, he noticed that someone was missing.  
  
XXX  
  
 In the Forbidden Woods…footsteps are heard, squelching into the mud.  
  
 “This is the last time I bail you out of prison, Ezekiel.”  
  
 “Look, I’m sorry, all right-”  
  
 “Save your sorry excuses. I don’t take apologies.”  
  
 The Charizard that Alexis defeated, orange-scaled and all, followed after a very irritable Victor.  
  
 “You had one job and one job only,” Victor said. “You were to kill Damien, and that should’ve brought Jerome here so you could kill him, too…but instead, you let yourself get beaten and humiliated by some adolescent runt, and it’s Jerome’s daughter, no less!”  
  
 “Hey!” Ezekiel shouted. “How was I supposed to know that she’d come here?! I didn’t even know she existed until yesterday, when she kicked my ass!”  
  
 “…A minor setback, I suppose,” Victor mused.  
  
 “Now then, about my pay,” said Ezekiel.  
  
 “You’ll get nothing of the sort,” Victor replied. “I told you, I don’t pay for incompetence!”  
  
 “Shut up, you old goat!!” Ezekiel barked. “You’re gonna give me what I want! I put in a good effort! I even risked losing my mind because of that damned stone you gave me! I want my pay, and I want it now!!”  
  
 “…Fine,” Victor answered before he pulled out a pouch from his armor. “But be careful what you wish for…”  
  
 He tossed the pouch to Ezekiel, who greedily caught it in his hands.  
  
 “…you just might get it.”  
**  
THOMP!!** Victor stomped his paw on the tip of the Charizard’s tail…snuffing the flame on the tip out. Ezekiel suddenly seized up and shivered, his breath coming out in choking gasps.  
  
 “I…I feel…cold…!” he whispered…until he dropped down, completely lifeless.  
  
 “Now that that’s out of the way,” Victor began as he headed back to Cynderstohn, “first thing’s first…not only do I have to find a way to get rid of Jerome and his weakling son…I have to get rid of his daughter, too…then, I can finally take what’s rightfully mine.”  
  
 He then chuckled sinisterly as he walked away.  
**  
Until Next Time…**


	2. Arc 1: Episode 2- What Makes a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is finally one of the knights, but she finds that maybe she's not really living the dream as she had hoped. Instead of going on all the hardcore missions, like Damien, she's stuck doing odd jobs around the village, instead. Could it be that Jerome doesn't actually believe in her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak
> 
> Story © Me
> 
> DO NOT STEAL!!

Episode 2- What Makes a Knight **  
**

_Previously on The Inferno Knights, Alexis Cliffton, a spunky and rebellious Growlithe, tries to get into the Order of the Rising Sun, a guild of noble Pokemon knights, but with little success. It’s only when one of the knights, Nova the Absol, is in danger, that Alexis and her friend, Daniel Rhodes, take action and mount a rescue mission. Alexis displays great bravery and power in the face of danger, having defeated a black Charizard with her own paws, and thus, she and Daniel are recruited into the Order of the Rising Sun. However, someone appears to be plotting against them…_

________________________________________________________________________

  
 Another day in the village of Cynderstohn. The townsfolk are out and about, doing their usual routine, be it shopping at the market, tending to their farms, or doing housework. On this particular day, a certain young Growlithe and her Vulpix friend are seen, nailing some shingles to the roof of a house.  
  
 “And…done,” Alexis said as she wiped her brow with a paw. “Fixed the roof, Mr. Morrison!”  
  
 “Thank you, Alexis,” said an elderly Lopunny. “You, too, Daniel. I appreciate your hard work. I’d fix the roof myself, only this old back of mine’s not what it used to be. Hehehe!”  
  
 The two teens laughed as they climbed down the ladder.  
  
 “How can I repay you kids- oh, excuse me,” said Mr. Morrison. “How can I repay you two _knights_?”  
  
 “No payment necessary,” Alexis answered. “Seeing you happy is reward enough.”  
  
 “You really are like your father,” Mr. Morrison mused. “He raised you and your brother very well.”  
  
 “Ah, shucks,” Alexis said.  
  
 “We better go and report in, Alexis,” Daniel spoke up. “Our work here is done.”  
  
 “Right,” Alexis answered before nodding her head to Mr. Morrison. “Good seeing you, Mr. M.”  
  
 “And you, too,” said the old rabbit. “Tell your father I said hi, won’t you?”  
  
 “Of course,” Alexis replied before she and Daniel walked out of his yard, heading to the Order of the Rising Sun HQ.  
  
 “It was nice, helping that old man,” Daniel said.  
  
 “Uh-huh,” Alexis muttered, a bit distantly, but the Vulpix took notice.  
  
 “What’s up?” Daniel asked.  
  
 “Nothing,” Alexis answered, smiling at him. “I’m fine.”  
  
 However, Daniel only responded with an inquisitive look, causing the Growlithe to drop her smile.  
  
 “Okay, you got me,” she said. “It’s just that…we’ve been apprentice knights for four days, and ever since we were recruited, my Dad’s been having us do odd jobs around the village instead of going out on actual missions, like Damien does.”  
  
 “Well, Alexis, we are apprentice knights,” Daniel answered. “Maybe our missions are different because we’re at a lower rank.”  
  
 “…Or maybe my Dad doesn’t take me seriously,” the Growlithe muttered, sounding somewhat disheartened.  
  
 “Oh, Alexis,” Daniel said, worriedly.  
  
XXX  
  
 At the Order of the Rising Sun HQ, the two teenagers arrived and are walking down the east corridor to their barracks.  
  
 “Now, c’mon, Alexis,” said Daniel. “Cheer up! I’m sure your Dad’s not giving you all these missions because he doesn’t think you can do the tough ones, yet. Maybe he’s just…preparing us! Yeah, that’s it!”  
  
 “Danny…I appreciate you trying to cheer me up,” Alexis said, “but I think I won’t feel satisfied until I get the answer from my Dad.”  
  
 Suddenly, the young Fire-type bumped into a familiar leg, clad in black armor, and as she looked up, she saw that it was Victor, glowering down at her.  
  
 “Watch where you’re dawdling next time, girl,” the Houndoom hissed.  
  
 “Yeah, nice to see you, too, butt-munch,” Alexis answered.  
  
 “Alexis!” Daniel cried. “Sh-she didn’t mean that, sir-”  
  
 It didn’t look like Victor was ready to listen, though, for he growled at the two teenagers, causing Daniel to yelp in fright.  
  
 “You insolent child,” Victor hissed. “Don’t forget, you’re an _apprentice_ knight! I outrank you, and therefore, you will give me your respect!”  
  
 “As far as I’m concerned,” Alexis began, “you’ve done nothing to earn my respect, you slobber-mouthed goat.”  
  
 “AH!!” Daniel yelped. “A-A-Alexis, no!”  
  
 “You damned little…!” Victor growled, embers seeping out his jaws, but then…  
  
 “Victor!!”  
  
 The Houndoom shut his mouth as he turned to see Jerome and Damien, the latter having recently arrived from a mission, himself.  
  
 “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jerome asked.  
  
 “I was…merely giving a lesson in discipline, Jerome,” Victor replied.  
  
 “Looked more like you were trying to toast her and Daniel,” Damien hissed.  
  
 “You misunderstand,” Victor said. “I was just walking along and she insulted me out of nowhere.”  
  
 “That’s not true!” Alexis barked. “I-”  
  
 “Alexis!” Jerome called. “That’s enough…I’ll talk to you later, but first…I need a word with Victor.”  
  
 Hearing that caused Alexis to smirk a bit before she walked off with Daniel following after her, leaving Jerome, Damien, and Victor to face each other.  
  
 “Look here, Victor,” said Jerome. “I don’t care what your reasons are. Don’t ever threaten my daughter.”  
  
 “You’re just pissed because your cowardly son got demoted!” Damien barked.  
  
 “Damien, I’m handling this,” Jerome chided.  
  
 “John can always get his rank as commander back,” said Victor. “However…I think you must be getting a bit desperate, recruiting children, don’t you think? Maybe we should recruit the entire village nursery.”  
  
 “Victor, I recruited my daughter into the knights because I saw her potential,” Jerome said. “I knew what I was doing.”  
  
 “Is that right?” asked the Dark/Fire-type. “Well, I beg to differ, Jerome. I think your daughter is going to be the downfall of us all.”  
  
 He then turned and walked away while Damien sneered.  
  
 “Damned son of a bitch,” he cursed, while Jerome only sighed.  
  
 “Sometimes, I worry about him,” the older Arcanine.  
  
 “You don’t believe what he said, do you?” asked Damien. “About Alexis being our downfall?”  
  
 “This is your sister’s dream,” Jerome answered. “I won’t let someone like Victor ruin it for her.”  
  
 “…If you say so,” his son answered.

XXX

Later, Alexis is in Jerome’s study, sitting before his desk, along with Daniel, who looked around tentatively.  
  
 “Will you stop fidgeting?” asked Alexis.  
  
 “I’ve never been in your dad’s study,” Daniel answered.  
  
 “Ahem!” Jerome cleared his throat, getting the two teens’ attention. “Alexis, I just want you to know that you’re not in any trouble…”  
  
 “Thanks, Dad,” Alexis replied.  
  
 “However,” Jerome began, “the fact that you dislike Victor is no excuse for calling him a ‘slobber-mouthed goat’.”  
  
 “You heard that?!” Alexis asked in disbelief.  
  
 “I admit, Victor has some…less-than-admirable traits,” the Arcanine said, “however, he is second-in-command, and therefore, he is above your rank. If I were you, I’d start respecting him a bit more.”  
  
 “But he’s done nothing to earn my respect!” Alexis answered.  
  
 “Mr. Cliffton, if I may,” Daniel started. “I’ll have to agree with Alexis on this one. Victor’s really scary, what with that big scar of his and the way he just glares at you with those eyes…” He shuddered at the image.  
  
 “Plus, he never agrees with any of your ideals,” Alexis added.  
  
 “Victor and I may clash at times,” said Jerome, “but he is still a valuable asset to us. Plus…he and I fought in that war, many years ago. We practically grew up together.”  
  
 Alexis and Daniel blinked at the Grand Master, who seemed to smile wistfully, but then cleared his throat again.  
  
 “But anyway,” he started, “I have a feeling that you’re not here, just to talk about Victor.”  
  
 “Well, Dad, there is,” Alexis replied. “You see…ever since Danny and I joined up with the knights, all you’ve done is send us on little errands around town. Why?”  
  
 “Alexis, you and Daniel are apprentice knights,” Jerome answered. “You two are still just children, and therefore, you aren’t ready to tackle the bigger missions, like your brother.”  
  
 “But…you said saw potential in me,” Alexis said, sounding almost dejected.  
  
 “I do,” her father assured, “it’s just that being a knight takes time and discipline. Trust me, you may not understand now, but one day, you will.”  
  
 “…I guess,” the Growlithe said, causing Jerome to chuckle as he gently pet her head with a paw, and she couldn’t help smiling at the affectionate act.  
  
 “That’s my girl,” Jerome said. “Now then, I don’t have anything for you two to do for right now. Why don’t you two go down to the banquet hall and get yourselves some lunch.”  
  
 “Okay!” Alexis exclaimed eagerly before she ran off.  
  
 “H-hey, wait!” Daniel said as he ran after her. “I wanna eat, too!”  
  
 Jerome smiled after the two as he watched them leave, but then his smile fell as he looked out a nearby window.  
  
 _‘…Victor,’_ he thought. _‘You and I…we were just like them…what happened to you that changed you?’  
_  
XXX  
  
 Meanwhile, in the courtyard, John, Luca, Bart, and several other knights are seen, huddled up in a circle.  
  
 “Come on, seven! Be good to Johnny Boy! Poppa wants a new suit of armor!”  
  
 The dice are thrown to the ground, both spinning for a moment before landing one dot each, causing some members of the circle to snicker.  
  
“Sorry, Boss,” said Luca. “Arbok Eyes.”  
  
 John stared at the dice in disbelief, and then turned and growled at Luca, who raised paws defensively.  
  
 “I-I mean it was probably a fluke,” the monkey stammered.  
  
 “That’s what I thought,” John hissed before he snatched up the dice again. “Now then-”  
  
 “John!”  
  
 The blue Houndoom yelped before he turned to see Victor, causing him to stand up at attention.  
  
 “Yes, sir,” he said.  
  
 “I need a moment with you,” Victor answered before glaring at Luca, Bart, and the other knights. “That means you all beat it!”  
  
 “Yes, sir!” the knights answered, saluting him before they left.  
  
 “What’s going on, Pops?” John asked.  
  
 “It seems the girl’s spirits are rather low,” Victor answered. “This could be our chance.”  
  
 “What do you mean?” asked John.  
  
 “Jerome’s little ‘missions’ that he’s giving his own little daughter are starting to wear her down a bit,” said Victor. “She’s starting to feel inferior…you can use this to get your rank as commander back.”  
  
 “…Go on,” John replied, smirking a bit.  
  
 “Here’s what I have in mind for you,” Victor answered before he whispered something into his son’s ear, causing his grin to grow before he snickered.  
  
 “I forget that I got my brains from you,” said the blue-furred hound.  
  
 “You might want to talk to your mother about that, actually,” Victor quipped, irritably. “The day you actually have my brains is the day Hell freezes over. Just make sure the job is done.”  
  
 “Y-yeah, sure,” John answered, a bit taken aback by his father’s insult.  
  
XXX  
  
 Later, Alexis is in the banquet hall with Daniel, eating a bowl of Tauros Beef Stew…her 5th bowl, actually.  
  
 “Haven’t you eaten enough by now?” asked Daniel, a Combusken leg in his paw.  
  
 “What?” Alexis asked. “Being a knight is hard work! I need to keep up my strength!”  
  
 “Oh, sure! That’s a good idea…”  
  
 The Growlithe and Vulpix turned to see John enter the hall.  
  
 “That is, if you like scooping Rapidash shit out of the stables,” the canine added.  
  
 “Oh, no,” Daniel muttered with dread.  
  
 “What do you want?” Alexis asked, annoyed. “Can’t you see we’re eating?”  
  
 “Oh, yeah, I know,” John started, “it’s just that…well, I’ve been thinking. You guys have been part of the knights for a while, huh?”  
  
 “Yeah,” Alexis answered. “Why are you asking me this, all of a sudden?”  
  
 “Look, Alexis,” John said, “we both we don’t like each other, but I’m willing to change that. I just thought maybe I could help you out, is all.”  
  
 “We’re not interested in anything you have to say,” Daniel said.  
  
 “Yeah, so beat it,” Alexis glared. “Nova got hurt and Levi died because of you.”  
  
 “And believe me, I actually had great remorse for my actions,” John said, his mouth sinking into a pitiable frown, and his bottom lip quivered. “That’s why I have a little proposal for you. Maybe I can take you along a mission I’m going to be going to in a couple of days.”  
  
 “Why?” Alexis asked. “So you can abandon us, like you did with Nova and Levi?”  
  
 “All right, all right,” John said. “I know you don’t trust me. I can’t say I blame you…but just so you know, it could help open your old man’s eyes a little.”  
  
 “…What?” Alexis asked, curious.  
  
 “Well, think about it,” said the Houndoom. “You kicked a monster’s ass, and for someone your age, that’s pretty amazing! In fact, with what you did, you should’ve been recruited as at least a soldier knight. Hell, you could’ve even become a commander, like your brother! And yet, Jerome’s got you going around the village, doing all these dinky little odd jobs, like fixing some old man’s roof, or herding some lost Mareep back to a little shepherd boy. Kinda stupid, right? If you ask me, your old man only recruited you on a whim.”  
  
 “… … …” Alexis was silent.  
  
 “Look, you need time to think, and I get that,” John said. “Just come and talk to me when you’re ready to accept my offer.”  
  
 With that, he turned and left.  
  
 “…Alexis, you don’t believe him, do you?” Daniel asked, looking at his friend worriedly. “I mean…this is John we’re talking about. He’d sell his own brothers a million Poke if he could.”  
  
 “…Of course I didn’t believe him,” Alexis answered. “My Dad’s got his reasons. I know that.”  
  
  _‘And yet…’_  
  
 “…Hey, John!” she called out.  
  
 The Houndoom stopped and turned to face the young Growlithe.  
  
 “Where is this place you’re going to, anyway?” asked Alexis.  
  
 John smirked, a slight glint in his eye.  
  
 “Oh, nowhere special,” he answered. “Just to a little place called Hazy Gorge.”  
  
 “Hazy Gorge?!” Daniel repeated. “But…but…they say that place is…haunted…!”  
  
 “And that’s why I’m going,” John answered. “To prove if those rumors are true or not. You can come if you want…of course, it’s up to you. I can come up with an excuse to tell your old man if you want.”  
  
 “…I’ll go,” Alexis answered, causing Daniel to look at her like she had two heads.  
  
 “What?!” he questioned. “Alexis, are you nuts?!”  
  
 John only snickered silently to himself.  
 _  
‘Perfect,’_ he thought. _‘All I gotta do is not screw this up, and I can get promoted back to commander, again.’_

XXX

“Alexis, this is crazy! If your Dad finds out about this, he’ll kick you outta the knights for good!”  
  
 “Shut up, Danny! I need to do this!”  
  
 Daniel groaned as he rolled his eyes, following Alexis through the corridor.  
  
 “Alexis, you don’t really trust John, do you?!” he asked. “I mean, you’ve been reckless before, but this really takes the cake!”  
  
 “I may not trust him,” Alexis started, “but I can still prove to my Dad that I have what it takes!”  
  
 “I’m telling you right now, Alexis,” Daniel said, “that you’re making a big mistake here, and for once, I’m not gonna bail you out. If you wanna make a big fool of yourself, go ahead. Just leave me out of it.”  
  
 “Fine!” Alexis spat. “Who needs you, anyway?!”  
  
 The Shiny Vulpix scoffed before he turned and walked away, leaving his friend behind. The Growlithe glared after him, but then frowned a little, her eyes softening in concern. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then a familiar blue paw pinned her tail down to the floor.  
  
 “Well, there you are!” John spoke as he pulled the pup closer to him. “So, ready to go, kid?”  
  
 “Uhhh…” Alexis muttered.  
  
 “Hey, where’s your pal?” the Shiny Houndoom asked.  
  
 “Huh?” Alexis asked. “Oh, you mean Danny…he…err…changed his mind.”  
  
 “Ah, I get it,” John answered. “Too chicken, right? Sounds like him. No surprise, really.”  
  
 “Umm…John?” Alexis asked. “Is it okay if I change my mind, too?”  
  
 John seemed to sneer at the young pup before smirking.  
  
 “Oh, sure,” the hound said. “It’s really your choice if you don’t wanna go or do…just remember that it was your idea to go back to being your daddy’s little errand girl.”  
  
 Hearing that caused Alexis to freeze for a moment before sighing.  
  
 “…No,” she said. “I wanna prove to my Dad that I’m useful.”  
  
 “That’s what I thought,” John said. “You’ll see. Your old man will be appreciating you in no time. Now c’mon. We’re losing daylight.”  
  
 Alexis hesitantly followed, unaware that a certain Vulpix watched from behind, staring after her in concern.  
  
 “…Oh, Alexis,” he muttered. “What am I gonna do with you?”  
  
XXX  
  
 Hazy Gorge: a rocky gorge that lies just southeast of Cynderstohn that was shrouded in fog. Just like the Forbidden Woods, this place gives off an ominous atmosphere. Many say that this location is actually haunted…and here, John and Alexis are about to find if those rumors are true.  
  
 The two Fire-types walked through the gorge, their eyes aglow in the fog.  
  
 “I don’t see anything that says this place might be haunted,” Alexis said. “All I can see is rocks, fog, and more rocks.”  
  
 “Be a little more patient,” said John. “Sometimes, things turn up when you least expect it to.”  
  
 “…I guess,” Alexis answered, but then she seemed to spot something in the distance: a purple glowing light. “H-hey, did you see that?”  
  
 “See what?” John asked.  
  
 “That light, over there!” Alexis replied as she pointed to where she saw it…but it was gone. “Huh? But…but I thought that-”  
  
 “You’re just seeing things,” John said. “C’mon. Let’s keep going.”  
  
 “Uh…yeah, sure,” Alexis answered as she followed after him, but as she looked around, she spotted that same glowing purple light again, but this time, she saw two of them, followed by a third, causing her to gasp in shock. “Umm…John?”  
  
 “What?” John asked.  
  
 “I think this place actually is haunted,” the Growlithe answered.  
  
 “Psh…!” John scoffed. “Don’t tell me you’re scared.”  
  
 “Well…err…” Alexis muttered.  
  
 “Jeez, you’re turning out to be more of a fraidy-cat than your pansy-ass friend,” said John.  
  
 “Hey!” Alexis shouted. “Danny may be a fraidy-cat, but he’s no pansy! And another thing! I’m not scared, either!”  
  
 “Oh, yeah?” John asked. “Prove it, then. Why don’t you go deeper into the gorge…by yourself?”  
  
 Alexis’ ears drooped before she looked toward the seemingly endless path.  
  
 “Well?” John asked. “Go on.”  
  
 A pause…but then the pup took in a deep breath and, with a determined expression, began to proceed alone. As she did, though, John  smirked before looking up at a pile of rocks sitting at the edge of a cliff, precariously.  
 _  
‘Perfect,’_ he thought before he backed up a bit and then **BAM!!** He rammed his head into the rock wall, causing the rocks to come tumbling down. Alexis gasped as she heard the rumbling before she looked back and saw the rocks fall behind her.  
  
 “Oh, no!” she cried before she ran back the way she came, only to realize her path had been blocked. “No!! John, help!! John?! JOHN!!!”  
  
 No answer came. Alexis gasped as she sat down on the ground, her eyes getting misty.  
  
 “Danny was right,” she whispered. “I couldn’t trust him…and now I’m trapped here…!” She grit her teeth as she clawed at the rocks blocking her way. “Dammit! I can’t believe I fell for that! This day possibly can’t get any worse!!”  
  
 All of a sudden, she heard soft giggling behind her, causing her to gasp silently before she turned and saw the familiar purple lights from earlier, which seemed to be the source of the giggling…which began to turn into cackling.  
  
 “Apparently, it can…!” she whispered.

XXX

 Meanwhile, back at the Order of the Rising Sun HQ, Daniel is in the kitchen with the chef, Devon, a Magmar, who is lighting the oven with his Flamethrower move.  
  
 “And…finished,” Daniel said, putting up the last dry plate into the cupboard. “All done, Devon!”  
  
 “Thank you, Daniel,” said Devon. “You were a big help, today.”  
  
 “No problem,” Daniel answered.  
  
 “Say, where’s your friend, Alexis?” asked Devon. “Haven’t seen her in a while.”  
  
 Daniel paused, frowning as he clutched the counter before sighing.  
  
 “I…haven’t seen her,” he answered before he turned and walked out.  
 _  
‘I want to say something,’_ the fox thought, _‘but…I don’t wanna snitch on Alexis, either…what’s the right thing to do?’  
_ **  
FWUMP!** Suddenly, Daniel bumped into something…or rather someone. As he backed away, he looked up to see that it was none other than Jerome.  
  
 “M-M-Mr. Cliffton!” Daniel stammered.  
  
 “Daniel,” Jerome greeted. “I was just coming to talk to you and Alexis, who, by the way, I haven’t seen since earlier this morning. I was hoping you did.”  
  
 “…Umm…” Daniel murmured. “Well…about that.”  
  
 “Hmm?” Jerome hummed, inquisitively.  
  
 “…Mr. Cliffton,” Daniel said, “is it all right if I talk to you?”  
  
 “About what?” the Arcanine asked.  
  
 “…About your daughter,” Daniel replied.  
  
XXX  
  
 “…And that’s what happened.”  
  
 Jerome sat at his desk while Daniel stood in front of him, looking down at the floor, uneasily.  
  
 “You’re mad at her, aren’t you?” Daniel asked.  
  
 “No…just very disappointed,” Jerome answered. “Alexis should know better than to go rushing off into dangerous places, regardless of her reasons.”  
  
 “So what are you gonna do?” Daniel inquired.  
  
 “…I’ll rally a search party to bring her back home,” Jerome replied. “Where did she go, anyway?”  
  
 “She went to Hazy Gorge,” Daniel answered. “John took her there. He said you were gonna send him down there, anyway.”  
  
 “What?” asked Jerome. “I said no such thing. I gave him orders to clean the Rapidash stables.”  
  
 “Wait, you mean he didn’t talk to you about this?!” asked Daniel, worriedly. “But…I thought that-”  
  
 Just then, the doors swung open, revealing John panting as he came rushing in.  
  
 “Grand Master!” he cried. “Thank goodness I found you! Come quick! A rockslide at Hazy Gorge! Alexis is trapped!!”  
  
 “Is that so?” Jerome asked as he approached him. “Maybe she got trapped in a rockslide because YOU are the one who caused it?!”  
  
 “M-m-m-me?” John stammered before grinning sheepishly. “Don’t be silly! I would never-”  
  
 “This is the final straw, John!” Jerome barked, causing the Shiny Houndoom to cringe. “It was bad enough when you did this with Nova! Now you’ve gone and put my daughter in danger?!”  
  
 “Now hang on a minute, Jerome.”  
  
 The Arcanine looked up to see Victor appear, almost slinking out of the shadows.  
  
 “Before you go pointing fingers,” the older Houndoom began, “you should know that this was my idea.”  
  
 “What?!” Jerome questioned. “Victor, how could you?!!”  
  
 “This was all…a test, if you may,” Victor answered. “One that she had failed miserably.”  
  
 “What do you mean?” Daniel asked.  
  
 “Well, Daniel, you’re quite a respectful young lad,” Victor replied, “whereas Alexis is a defiant, insubordinate, and rebellious teenager. By going with my son and putting her own life in danger, she has proven that she does not belong here…but then again, you shouldn’t be surprised, Jerome. After all, you’re the one who pushed her away.”  
  
 “What?!” Jerome questioned.  
  
 “You recruit her, and then you have her doing all these chores?” asked the middle-aged Houndoom. “How pathetic.”  
  
 “Now wait a minute!” Jerome barked. “You know just as well as I do that being a knight takes time, dedication, and training! You can’t pin this on me!!”  
  
 “Could’ve fooled me, Jerome,” said Victor. “Either way, that girl’s not cut out for this. She never was and she never will be.”  
  
 With that, he walked away with John following after him, but not before he turned to Jerome and smirked.  
  
 “How you like them apples?” he asked before he followed after his father while Jerome stared after him.  
  
 “Mr. Cliffton, we gotta do something!” Daniel spoke up. “Hazy Gorge is said to be haunted! Who knows what’ll happen while she’s there?!”  
  
 “Y…you’re right, Daniel,” said Jerome. “Go get Damien. Rally up a search and rescue party.”  
  
 “Yes, sir, Mr. Cliffton, sir!” Daniel saluted before he turned. “Hey! Hey, Damien! Nova!! Anyone!!!”  
  
 Jerome watched as the young Vulpix left, but then sighed as he went back into his study, looking up at the portrait of Alexia.  
  
 “…Is it…really my fault?” he asked.  
  
XXX  
  
 “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” Alexis screamed as she dodged a fireball, which ended up hitting a boulder nearby. The Growlithe panted as she ran as fast as she could while something seemed to glide after her. As she looked back, she gasped upon seeing the glowing yellows of a Chandelure, its arms alit with purple flames as it laughed.  
  
 “Where are you going, little girl?!” he asked before throwing another fireball at Alexis, only for her to dodge again as she darted to the right, but as she did, something jumped out at her, leaving a wisp of purple smoke behind.  
  
 “BOOOOOOO!!!” shouted a Gastly, sticking its tongue out at her, causing her to scream again before she ran in a different direction, but the two Ghost-types chased after her. Then, as the pup kept running, she gasped as a Haunter leapt out at her, wailing eerily.  
  
 “Leave me alone!!!” Alexis cried as she ran off into another direction, taking shelter inside a hole. She whimpered as she covered her head with her paws, shivering violently as the ghosts drew near.  
 _  
‘Why…?’_ she thought. _‘Why didn’t I just stick to what Dad told me to do?! I was an idiot for trusting John…and now…this is where it all ends?!’  
_  
 Just when it seemed that the Ghost-types were about to jump on Alexis…SLASH!! Something sliced through the air in front of them, causing them to gasp.  
 _  
“All of you, get back!! Unless you WANT to taste my steel!!!”_  
  
 The ghosts whimpered in fear before they turned and fled, to Alexis’ confusion.  
  
 “W-what happened?” she asked.  
 _  
“Are you all right, young lady?”_  
  
 “Uh…yeah, I guess,” Alexis answered. “Umm…who are you?”  
  
 _“Hmm? Ah, right.”  
_  
 It is revealed that the young apprentice knight’s savior is what looked like a broadsword with a blue ribbon attached to the pommel…which was holding a scabbard, and the gem in the middle of the hilt seemed to be a glowing blue eye. Plus, it was floating.  
  
 Alexis gasped as she backed away.  
 _  
“Relax,”_ said the sword. _“I won’t hurt you.”  
_  
 “…Thanks for helping me,” Alexis answered.  
 _  
“Of course,”_ the sword answered as it put itself in its own scabbard. _“Hazy Gorge is no place for a young lady…or a young knight, such as yourself.”  
_  
 “I know,” Alexis answered. “I was tricked into coming here.”  
 _  
“I know,”_ said the sword. _“I saw everything.”  
_  
 “…I’m such an idiot,” Alexis said, sadly.  
  
 “Why don’t you and I talk about it on the way back to the entrance?” asked the sword.  
  
 “Sure,” Alexis replied, smiling a bit as the blade’s scabbard attached itself to her back and she turned to leave. “My name’s Alexis, by the way. What’s yours?”  
 _  
“I don’t really have a name,”_ said the sword. _“I normally just go by…Honedge.”  
_  
 “Honedge, huh?” Alexis repeated. “How about I call you something else, instead? Like…Silver?”  
  
 The blade seemed to chuckle.  
  
  _“Silver, eh?”_ it asked. _“Has a nice ring to it.”  
_  
 “Glad you like it,” Alexis said. “You know, something, Silver? I may’ve been scared outta my mind…but at least I made a new friend.”

XXX

 **WHAM! THWAM!! BAM!!!** A Rhyhorn, clad in red armor, rams his head against the rock wall that John had made to trap Alexis in the gorge. Spinning around beside him is Justin, who is also trying to dislodge the rocks, but they wouldn’t budge.  
  
 “Justin! Orion!” shouted Damien. “Keep trying!”  
  
 “We’re doing our best!” answered the Rhyhorn, Orion. “These damn rocks just won’t budge!”  
  
 “Dammit!” Damien cursed.  
  
 “Damien, calm down,” Nova said.  
  
 “Calm down?!” Damien questioned. “My sister’s in danger, and you want me to calm down?!”  
  
 “I understand you’re worried,” said Nova, “but you can’t get too worked up about! Alexis will be fine! We’ll find her, I promise we will!”  
  
 In a Rapidash-drawn wagon, Daniel is seen sitting in the back, watching worriedly as Damien’s platoon continued to try and break down the wall, when suddenly… **SLASH!!** Something cut right through the rocks, sending them all tumbling down towards Damien and his platoon.  
  
 “SCATTER!!!” the Shiny Arcanine shouted as he and the other knights dodged the avalanche, just in time. As the dust cleared, they looked up to see Alexis approach them as Silver put himself in his scabbard.  
  
 “You could’ve been a little more careful,” the Growlithe chided, gently.  
 _  
“My apologies,”_ said Silver. _“Sometimes, I forget my own strength.”  
_  
 “Alexis!!”  
  
 Alexis gasped upon seeing her brother run up to her, a relieved smile on his face.  
  
 “Damien!” she cried as she ran to him, embracing his leg as he nuzzled her gently. The pup sniffled as tears of joy and relief formed in her eyes.  
  
 “…I was terrified…!” she whispered.  
  
 “So was I, Spitfire,” Damien answered.  
  
 “How did you know I was here?” asked Alexis.  
  
 “Well…a little birdie told us,” her brother replied as he glanced over at Daniel, who waved at her sheepishly.  
  
 “It figures,” Alexis said.  
  
 “You’re not mad him, are ya?” asked Damien.  
  
 “Nah,” his sister replied. “I knew he’d blab sooner or later…I’m actually grateful he did…and believe it or not…I’m actually grateful to John, too.”  
  
 “Did I hear that right?” Nova asked, bewildered.  
  
 “You’re grateful to Johnny McScumbag?” Justin questioned. “After what he did to you?!”  
  
 “If it weren’t for John,” Alexis answered, “he wouldn’t have humbled me.”  
  
 “…I see,” Damien smiled. “I guess that’s one thing we should give John props for then. By the way, Alexis…what’s with that freaky sword you found there?”  
 _  
“I hope you are not referring to me, sir,”_ Silver spoke, causing everyone to gasp.  
  
 “A…talking…sword…?!” Daniel asked before he fainted.  
  
 “…Okay,” Damien said, his eyes wide. “I think this is one story Dad will never believe.”  
  
 Alexis grinned sheepishly…for she knew that she had to face her mother the moment they got back home.  
  
XXX  
  
 Later that day, as the sun begins to set, Alexis is sitting in Jerome’s study with Silver set aside. The Grand Master stood before his daughter, smoking his kiseru. Alexis looked around, uneasily, before Silver decided to speak up.  
 _  
“I can sense your tension from here,”_ said the Honedge.  
  
 “He hasn’t spoken to me since I got home,” Alexis answered. “I’m afraid he’ll just burst out yelling, any minute.”  
  
 “Alexis.”  
  
 The pup squeaked as she heard her father speak her name. She looked up at him as he stood over, his visible eye glowering down at her.  
  
 “…You should know that I’m very disappointed in you,” Jerome said. “It is true that John tricked you, but you shouldn’t think that going off to dangerous places would impress me.”  
  
 “I know that, now, Dad,” Alexis answered. “I’m really sorry…I understand if you wanna kick me outta the Order.”  
  
 “Who said I was going to kick you out?” Jerome inquired. “Alexis, you made a mistake, but you learned from it…that’s part of being a knight, as well.” He smiled at her, causing her to smile back at her, and Silver’s single eye softened warmly.  
  
 “Now then…you have a long way to go,” said Jerome. “However…with a little more time and dedication, you’ll make a very excellent knight, one day…just try not to be reckless, understand?”  
  
 “Yeah,” Alexis answered.  
  
 “And Alexis,” Jerome started, “don’t forget…no matter what happens…your brother and I will always love you.”  
  
 The teenage pup’s smile grew wider before she ran up and hugged her father’s leg, causing him place an affectionate paw on her back.  
  
 “I love you, too, Dad,” she whispered.  
  
 Jerome chuckled before he let his daughter go.  
  
 “That’s my girl,” he said. “Now then, I see you somehow acquired a sword of your own…a talking sword, at that.”  
  
 “Salutations,” said Silver.  
  
 “How about you two get to know each a bit more?” Jerome asked. “Say…in the training grounds?”  
  
 “…Dad?” Alexis asked. “Are you implying what I think you’re implying here.”  
  
 “Well…being an apprentice knight isn’t just about chores,” the older Arcanine answered, causing the Growlithe to gasp.  
  
 “WHOO-HOO!!!” Alexis cheered before she grabbed Silver and ran out.  
  
 “Now wait a minute, Alexis!” Jerome called after her, causing her to brake to a stop. “Let’s try not to be so overzealous, understand?”  
  
 “Oh, yeah,” Alexis said. “Don’t worry, Dad! I got it all under control! Really!”  
  
 Jerome smiled and nodded his head, allowing his daughter to hurry off to the training ground. As she left, Damien appeared at his father’s side.  
  
 “You know something, Dad?” Damien asked. “I hope that Alexis doesn’t change.”  
  
 “All Pokemon change, my son,” Jerome answered. “It’s just a matter if they make a change for the better…or the worst.”  
  
 “…That actually makes me wonder about something,” Damien started. “You said that back in the war you fought in together, Victor never acted like such a jackass…so what made him change?”  
  
 A pause…but then Jerome sighed.  
  
 “I don’t know,” Jerome answered. “One day, he went missing during the war…he didn’t show up again until 4 days later…but when I saw him…he was completely different.”  
  
 “What did he look like?” asked Damien.  
  
 “…Like somebody who had seen Hell,” his father replied.  
  
XXX  
  
 Meanwhile, in the headquarters’ basement…  
  
 “You IDIOT!!”  
 **  
WHAP!!!** John was struck in the face by Victor’s paw, the force powerful enough to send him across the floor.  
  
 “I told you not to be so damned obvious!!” barked the older Houndoom. “You just blew your chance of becoming a commander knight, again!!”  
  
 “I did everything you told me to do!” John argued, wiping blood off his lip. “I didn’t think that six-tailed half-pint would snitch on me!”  
  
 “Next time, take him into account as well!” Victor threatened.  
  
 “Well, now what?” asked his son. “That kid’s still a knight! Well, an apprentice knight, and I’m still shoveling crap outta the stables!!”  
  
 “If I were you, I wouldn’t tell me what to do,” Victor advised. “Unlike you, I always have a back-up plan in mind.” He then held up an envelope.  
  
 “What’s that?” asked John.  
  
 “The answer to all our problems,” Victor answered before chuckling in a sinister manner.  
  
 On the envelope, it read “To the Duchess of Etoile from the Emperor of Kanto”.  
 **  
Until Next Time…**


End file.
